edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry Ed
Cry Ed is the final episode of Season 2. It is also the fifty-second episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy's craving for attention gains him the up-close kind he didn't really want. Plot The episode begins with Eddy having the kids mesmerized by his usual cartoon antics, or at least he does until Jimmy falls foul of a rogue clothes peg and instantly wins the audience he'd strained so hard to capture. Eddy's puzzled - just how did Jimmy manage to gain so much attention so quickly? Naturally Edd's happy to enlighten him - it's sympathy! After all nothing brings people running up and eager to please you faster. Greater measures - and risks - obviously need to be taken and Eddy's soon up to his neck in a variety of injury-inducing situations while Edd realizes it's a straightforward competition and by making Jimmy 'safe' within his Bubble Suit that should be the end of it. Eddy, unfortunately tells him he just broke the rules and the show must go on. Eddy constructs a "better" playsafe suit and Ed then tosses him to where the kids are. The kids are busying playing with Jimmy in his bubble suit when Eddy shoves into him and drops to the ground where Kevin and Rolf are. Edd's play safe suit, at this point, pops when a dog attacks it. But such is Eddy's competitive streak that even then he can't give it up - now he has to be safer than Jimmy and this where he finally gets the attention he so badly wanted, unfortunately it's far more intense than he wanted! Edd angrily leaves while Ed looks at the carnage below as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *''has just been bandaged up by Sarah, and tries to catch up with her'' Ed: as a bush "Meatball!" Jimmy: "AHHH! MOTHER NATURE IS ATTACKING AGAIN!" into the bush Edd: Jimmy up and into a bubble suit "We're here to help, Jimmy. For yours and Eddy's sake." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy "Not since Mama got a new shoe horn have I seen such bravery!" Nazz: "What's up, guys?" Rolf: "Hotshot Eddy once again interrupts our personal drudgery." Jimmy: Eddy in the air and waiting for gravity to kick in "Murphy's Law, do your stuff." bounces off the clothes line and a clothes peg went and taps on Jimmy's foot ---- *'Ed': "Fools! As it is my turn to ride the cluck-ball. Look up my nose and see your future." ---- *'Rolf': to help Jimmy "Let Rolf nurture you with a bowl of Nana's pre-chewed seven course dinner." ---- *'Eddy': wheeled along in his wheelbarrow "Oh, the pain!" drops "As soon as you see the kids, slow to a stop, Ed. Double D, it's Oscar time." Edd: "I've abandoned all confidence, morals and integrity, Eddy. An actor I shall be." ---- *'Eddy': for the audience "Oh! The soreness of the aches!" Edd: the fake wounded hero "Be brave, Eddy! All is well! Chin up, fine fellow!" Ed: a fake diagnosis "The patient has suffered a Penelope to his head and soreness area as well as a major gush from his…" pauses "…his Goliath upper-tube veiny thing." ---- *'Ed': about Eddy's mythical attacker "Horrible it was! A giant Swedish meatball with a blood curdling scream grabbed Eddy in its drooling ground chuck." knawing sound Rolf: a worried tone "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" ---- *'Eddy': Double D to hit him "Let's do it then, Double D, give me your best shot." Edd: little suspicious with Eddy "What are you talking about?" Eddy: tempting him "Right here, as hard as you can. Don't hold back!" Edd: Eddy's ridiculous request "I'm not hitting you!" whole sequence where Eddy is trying to get Edd to hit him. At first we see it from our point of view but then we hear it from Ed's is again attempting to coerce Edd to hit him, we're hearing them as Ed stands Edd: quiet voice "Oh, peer pressure; just reduce yourself to a Neanderthal, Eddy." Eddy: loud voice "You're a big fat chicken!" Edd: quiet voice "Don't you touch me!" Eddy: loud voice "Chicken!" Edd: quiet voice "I'm not a chicken!" changes back to audience POV Ed: "Ha, ha, hah!" runs off and returns holding aloft a small house Ed: "Here, Eddy. Lot's of hurt, hold the onions!" Edd: "Okay fine, I'm a chicken!" Eddy: "Um, Ed…" drop the house on Eddy Edd: "Eddy, can you hear me, Eddy?" Ed "Ed, what in heaven's name were you thinking?" Ed: if it was "no trouble at all" "Absolutely nothing, Double D." ---- *'Ed': "Your wish is my lunch!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf!" Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Rolf: "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf, must I spell it? We have guests." descends down in his hard armor and lands on Kevin and Rolf creating a hole on the spot they were standing there Eddy: "It worked! I'm safer than Jimmy." ---- *'Kevin': "Pick a body part, Rolf." Rolf: "I am quite partial to feet, Kevin." and Kevin begin beating up Eddy Trivia/Goofs *When the tree fell on Jimmy, the kids were not shown getting the tree off; indeed, it seems impossible for them to have done so. Maybe Rolf's great strength was what did the trick. *Jimmy seems to be incredibly vulnerable to minor pains in this episode, but in previous shows, he has been injured in much more serious ways, but didn't suffer as much. *This is the second hearing of a dog in the cul-de-sac; it attacks Jimmy's bubble suit when he lands in the yard. *Both Eddy and Jimmy get hurt at the end of this episode. *We learn that Ed loves pudding skin. *''Fourth Wall Break'': While Ed and Edd are chasing Eddy around at the start of the episode, Edd complains, "I've lost at least ten pounds this season" (referring to both the show's season and the fact that Edd had to run a lot, despite how he is bad at exercising). *''Running Gag'': Eddy being a martyr whenever seeing Jimmy in pain (this means faking injury to gain sympathy). *Rolf's statement "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of the night!" will later be used as the caption for the Swedish Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When Eddy was saying "Oscar time", it more likely refers to the Oscar Awards. *Now we know in this episode that Rolf can find the pressure point of an object and strike it with his tongue as shown on the right (or Rolf has a really strong tongue). *It was unknown how Jimmy got crushed by the tree when everyone else was focusing on (uninjured) Eddy. *If you look carefully on the dog house it says "Rex". So it is possible the dog's name is Rex. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is the last episode to air in 1999. Video DBiKLdH679o Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten